My Lonely Valentine
by MedicLifeline
Summary: A Joe's Valentine Day does not go as he planned.


**Disclaimer **- I do not own GI Joe , Hasbro does along with everyone who had copyrights. This was a assignment in a writing group last year, so I figured I might as well post it. Please read and enjoy. i make no profits off this, please do not sue.

**By** : Medic (medicLifeline)

**Rating -** PG 13

**Reviews welcome as always.**

**My Lonely Valentine**

**Copyright 2/1304 write and print protected.**

**1130 - Dining Hall**

Lifeline sat at the table in the dining hall. He was waiting for the others to join him for lunch. Shipwreck along with Tripwire. had stopped by earlier in the morning to see about doing lunch Lifeline at lunch not really hungry, was pushing his salad around his plate with his fork. He had finally broken up with Bree. It did not go over well, but he had figured that much but never like this. The chatter and laughter of people around him made it hard to think. Suddenly, he heard Shipwreck's voice over all of them.

Walking in Lifeline's direction Shipwreck with his parrot Polly sitting on his shoulder attempted to make his way through the crowded lunchroom. Tripwire followed in tow.

"Hey Lifeline, this seat taken?" the sailor asked knowing full well it was not since it was saved.

With a motion of his hand Lifeline pointed to the chair.. Shipwreck along with Tripwire each pulled a chair out and sat down. Both knew of the impending breakup, since the medic had asked them for advice on the best way to do it. Lifeline had been fighting the idea of breaking up for a few weeks, unfortunately for Lifeline it came the week of Valentine's Day. He had tried to wait till after Valentines Day knowing full well what it meant to most members of the opposite sex, not to mention quietly himself. Lifeline cringed inwardly waiting for one of them to ask how the breakup went.

'"Well, how did it go? I still can't believe you broke up with her, you had it made Lifeline," Shipwreck said taking a fork full of mashed potatoes. Shipwreck had found out the night before when Lifeline had returned to the barracks. Shipwreck in turn told Tripwire that morning before lunch.

"Had it made, Had it made," the Polly repeated.

Lifeline contemplated what to say looked quietly at Tripwire and Shipwreck trying to think of the way to put the answer since the breakup had not gone as well as planned. Tripwire picked up his sandwich and went to eat it. Trying to get a napkin managed to knock over his carton of milk.

"Dang," Tripwire said to himself, as he quickly tried to clean the mess up. Lifeline handed him a few more napkins.

"Thanks," Tripwire replied, "Bree seemed nice, what happened?"

"Since you both know some of what happened I guess I will tell you the rest," Lifeline said a little upset.

"Shipwreck, I could not take it anymore it was like dating one of the girls from that show _The Simple Life_. I really …wanted to make it work but…..," Lifeline replied.

"So she was spoiled and rich", the sailor said.

"That was part of the problem.," Lifeline said.

"I could have looked past that Lifeline," Shipwreck replied jokingly.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," Lifeline said dryly.

"But a week before Valentine's Day Lifeline?" Tripwire asked a little shocked.

"I was going to try to breakup way before Valentines Day, but it just showed up on the calendar faster then I thought. So in order not to feel bad I had decided to breakup after Valentines," Lifeline said quietly..

Tripwire nodded, "You said something about that last week. What changed your mind , the other night? I thought you were going to wait."

"I know, I really felt bad , but I couldn't accept any more of her gifts. The more I thought about it. That would have been wrong. I mean she gave me a gold plated laryngoscope set for Christmas. Goodness knew what this holiday will bring, and like I said I thought after a while I was hoping I was dating someone who thought more of others then themselves…. I was wrong." Lifeline said. "I do not even want to get into her behavior towards me at times around her friends again", Lifeline said pushing his salad around some more, shrugging and setting his fork down. All three nodded knowing of the very expensive gifts were meant well, but never worked out and had to be returned., and Bree's behavior was a whole another issue. Bree had snubbed him more then once in front of her friends as they had laughed at Lifeline for being a poor working man. Bree pretty as she was had a mean side to her, often showing it and taking it out on him . Always, in the end asking forgiveness and out of caring Lifeline did.

"Well did you ever tell her that you loved her pal," Shipwreck asked, wondering if Lifeline had told Bree maybe her attitude toward him would have been different.

""No, "Lifeline said quietly, "We were only dating a few months anyway. I figure it was more infatuation on both our parts."

Tripwire sat quietly eating his sandwich while the other two talked

"Ok then , how did it go down ," Shipwreck asked.

"I went over there like usual for dinner on Monday, but I got there a little early to tell her how I felt about her, her friends and us." Lifeline said. The medic took a drink of his juice before continuing, "I thought it would be ok, and well best if I was going to do this so the whole family is not involved."

"Good idea, I'll have to remember that in the future ,"the sailor said out loud making a mental note of not involving the whole family in a couple's issues.

"The maid let me in, she said that Bree had some company but go on out to the gym ",the medic continued, "Well her personal trainer was there, Pierre," Lifeline said turning the same color as his uniform.

"The guy who wears the beret?' Shipwreck asked.

"The guy with the phony accent?" Tripwire asked wiping his hands with a napkin. Picking up a pickle.

"Yes," Lifeline replied, "That one."

"Well..." Both tripwire and Shipwreck asked.

"Lets just say there was a different form of training going on the mat , then it is typically used for", Lifeline said still red with embarrassment.

"You mean…" Tripwire said dropping the pickle, "Are you kidding? I had a girl…….". Tripwire decided to let the sentence die.

"No way!", Shipwreck said, "While you and her were …..dating, she was doing the trainer." the sailor said getting a mental picture of the quiet medic and gorgeous blond. Then of just the gorgeous blond doing the trainer.

Tripwire stopped chewing., and just stared shocked .

"NO! We never did, I wasn't ready", Lifeline said. upset, "But apparently she was, with someone else."

"Wait, she is beautiful rich and you did not touch her? Lifeline you're not a VIRGIN are you?" Shipwreck asked loudly with the sound of fear in his voice. Praying that he was wrong. Knowing Lifeline had a reputation as a wallflower around the Joe headquarters.

"He's a virgin, He's a virgin," Polly repeated..

Tripwire tried to swallow , and about choked on his sandwich and held it in mid air.

All of a sudden it was quiet around them , all eyes fell on the trio's table. Now embarrassed more then ever, Lifeline sighed, 'No I am not! To answer you question. I am 28 years old. What do you take me for? It may have been a while since, well…. but no I am not a virgin!" Lifeline said , still red.

There seemed to be a sigh of relief throughout the dining hall around them as people went back to eating.

"Now getting back to subject," the medic said, quietly ," I caught them, she was shocked and I turned my back and walked out. I waited a few minutes in the hall. She came out crying saying she did not mean it." The medic's mouth felt dry, needing another drink of juice took a gulp.

_Flashing in the back of his mind was her reaction when they were caught. ._

"Edwin PLEASE!", Bree shocked began crying. In the background Pierre was putting his sweats back on. Obviously the man cursing to himself loudly getting caught in another language.

Lifeline went back out into the hall.

"Bree I do not want to hear it this time, that you are sorry. Sorry only goes so far. This is inexcusable, I mean how long has this been going on?" Lifeline asked hurt and angry.

Bree stood there crying.

"By your reaction of keeping quiet, I am going to assume for quite a while now," Lifeline said harshly., fighting back his own tears of anger and betrayal.

"Edwin Please, "Bree said between tears.

"Bree I am sorry, between your friends, your actions and now this. I have to say , we are done. Since you are happy with him and he …ahem …satisfies you, go be with him. You will never be happy with me." Lifeline said pointing to the man through the window with his back turned.

Lifeline walked off leaving Bree standing there crying in the hall.. He got in his jeep, hitting the steering wheel with his fists. He started the jeep and drove off.

_Back at the table._

" So, " he began voice shaking," I told her it was over and told her to go be happy with Pierre, cause it could never be with me. I felt like a jerk, epically since Saturday is Valentines day. But I guess this is best for both of us", the medic said sadly knowing he had some feelings for her but the two of them so different. His big heart had been broken more then once and the thought of hurting someone else's felt wrong.

"What a slut," Shipwreck said , pounding his fist on the table. Causing the trays to jump..

"Who would have guessed, "Tripwire said, "I guess you do have to watch out for girls like her."

"So have you even heard from her since the other night ?"Tripwire asked .

"No, I had to go to town for a few errands, but I did see the new happy couple sitting at a table at the coffee house holding hands," the medic said quietly.

"Boy , I would have never figured it would end like this Lifeline," Shipwreck said.

"Well, me either Shipwreck. Well I have to get back to the infirmary now," the medic said with sadness in his voice.

"At least you did not get her anything for Valentines day," the sailor said mater-of-factly. Tripwire shot Shipwreck a glance. sailor.

" Yes I guess so," Getting up and picking up his tray, lifeline dropped it off at the tray return line.

Walking back to the infirmary, he thought of all that had just transpired. Unlocking the door to the infirmary, walking in over to his desk, he unlocked the drawer, reached in and pulled out a card and necklace he had wrapped. He had bought it weeks before, wanting to get her something special for Valentines day. In the end hoping he could make it work.

"_To Bree with Love From Edwin" _The package read.

He took both and dropped them in the trash realizing once again he would be alone for Valentines day, it always seemed to work that way.

One day he would find the right girl , he hoped.

Walking over to the schedule he penciled his name in so someone else with a Valentine could be off.


End file.
